


The Stars on Earth

by somniumfaults



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Flirting, Late at Night, M/M, Rinne has a motorcycle bc it's sexy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Stargazing, late night dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniumfaults/pseuds/somniumfaults
Summary: "Y'know, the light really makes you shine like this," He muses loudly. Aira turns around in confusion, begging silently for clarification. "It's kindaaaa like you blend in perfectly with the stars like this if you think about it…?"Rinne and Aira leave the city for a late night date.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiratori Aira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Stars on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't really what I intended to do with this fic, but I think it's cute anyways! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> I'm currently experimenting with how to write Rinne without using dialogue shorthands, so I hope he reads as in character. If not, feel free to let me know! And if he did, feel free to let me know still anyways!

Rinne has always been fond of late night rendezvous, stealing Aira away under the moonlight as if he were a princess being swept away by her prince. It's exciting, he says. It's like seeing the world in a whole new light, shops that are normally lit by the sun suddenly flashing bright lights and neon signs. The streets remain dark without them, countless dark corners left for those taking solace in the night to find comfort within. 

… Or to just get down and dirty. Aira is sure that he's seen more half-naked couples during his time with Rinne than he ever would have seen in his lifetime otherwise.

Not even that can ruin the beauty of the night though, the rush of blood through his veins when Rinne drags him through the city, the giddy grin creeping over his face as he feels the warmth of Rinne's hand in his.

The best nights though are the nights in which they don't stay in the city at all. Rinne pulls him onto his motorbike with ease, tossing his own helmet onto Aira's head as he revs the engine. 

Aira's arms wind around him like a vice, chest pressing against Rinne's back with no space in between them. He wishes he could feel the warmth between them against the skin of his cheek too, eliminating the little distance caused by the thick material of the helmet, but quite frankly... he's a little too scared to take it off even after all the times they've ridden around like this. And so he makes do, tucked against the back of his boyfriend as they ride along the streets and past the thinning expanse of buildings before them. In no time, all there is to see is nature illuminated by the moon.

He would be lying if he said it wasn't a little spooky, but Rinne's excitement has always been infectious. It was hard not to let the paranoia fade away when he so convincingly says that he'll protect Aira from anything in the world, and that he himself is a far scarier animal than anything they'd come across in a field of moonlit flowers. He's sure Rinne is serious to some extent, but Aira can't help but laugh at that and let any anxiousness he holds flow out of his body.

Once his mind has cleared, it's impossible for Aira to say that the scene isn't gorgeous. The spring flowers bloom with each step off the road he makes, his back illuminated by motorbike headlights. It makes it easy to see the dew that's beaded on each petal and that clings to his pale skin.

Rinne stands back and watches him, taking in the sight of Aira's pure, childish enjoyment with a lazy grin curled on his face. His arm is propped against the handles of his motorcycle, body loose and relaxed.

"Y'know, the light really makes you shine like this," He muses loudly. Aira turns around in confusion, begging silently for clarification. "It's kindaaaa like you blend in perfectly with the stars like this if you think about it…?"

"... What?"

He straightens up and gestures vaguely as he slinks his way amongst the flowers over to Aira's side, wrapping an arm around him and tugging him close. He leans his head on Aira's, cheek pressing against soft blonde hair.

"Y'know, with the way you're illuminated against the darkness 'n' all that. Like a star in the night sky," His free hand lightly grasps Aira's chin and tilts it up to press a deep kiss against his lips. He pulls back with a nip at Aira's bottom lip, and Aira is left dizzy and gasping, having forgotten how to breathe in his surprise. "You're fucking gorgeous like this."

Aira could feel the warmth starting to coat his shoulders. His hand clutches at the one draped across his chest.

"W-Well…! You're here now too, so that makes you a star too!" 

Rinne bursts out laughing, his whole body trembling with the force of it. Aira huffs under him and crosses his arms. He doesn't take back his words though.

Wiping away imaginary tears, Rinne chuckles and presses a quicker, more chaste kiss to his forehead. 

"Aren't you a lil cutie? Thanks, babe." He hums, quickly detaching himself from Aira and swinging him around so they're in a mockery of a ballroom dance pose. His grin is full of mischief. "I guess that makes us stars dancing in the night sky, huh? We're a pair, so that means you're mine…!"

Aira ducks his head, face scrunched up in embarrassment at the sing-song tone. A smile still dances on his lips regardless however.

"... Was there ever any question of that?"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, comment, and subscribe if you'd like to see more of my content!
> 
> Follow my (new and shiny!) writing account @somniumfaults on twitter! I post fic updates, exclusive drabbles, and take requests there.
> 
> You can also find me over at my main @dreamysedation!


End file.
